A Millennium and Five Centuries Later
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Chapter One. Happy New Year and a Happy Birthday.


**Updated**** - ****_Friday, January 02, 2015  
><em>**Late update. Urrg

**Note** – Happy New Year! Have a New Year resolution? **xDxD** Haha. Hope 2015 is a great year for all of you!  
>So! ...nothing special here. Writing whatever just to get to writing again. Whatevers. <strong>XD<strong>

This is a multiple multi-chaptered fanfic. I plan to make this go on and on... and on.. . forever. . Whatevers.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of these characters! They belong to Merlin and Merlin creators Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, and Julian Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

**_C_ H _A_ P T E _R_ – O N E**

…

**(month) One – (day) One – (year something-thousand) Oh-One  
><strong>**"_01.01.x001"_**

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**and a**__**  
>Happy belated Birthday to our dearie old man, Merlin!<br>**_(Colin Morgan. But he said so himself, he's Merlin and Merlin is him! Belated Happy Birthday to Colin! **xO** Late update. Ugh.)

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"...**Thirteen**!"

"**Twelve**!"

"**Eleven**!"

As the countdown to a new year neared zero, Merlin thought about friends and family and how another year had gone by when he'd last seen them. There was a first for everything and- this wasn't one of those firsts. And most probably this would not be a last either. Thoughts and the whole sad-missing-them-all feels happened during every New Year's countdown he's ever heard.

"**Ten**!"

Ealdor.

Merlin's home village in the lands of Essetir, a kingdom near Camelot. Born and raised there, he'd lived the simplest times with his mother, Hunith, during the first eighteen years of his life. Merlin missed the place. Merlin missed those times. Merlin missed his mother. After the fall of his friend and King, Merlin visited her as often as he could. Right up to until his own mother died of old age.

City of Camelot.

A lot has happened within those city walls. The good times, the bad, the right, the wrong times, and everything in between. Life in Camelot was never boring. Especially being a servant to an arrogant Prince. And watching that very same Prince turn into a great King.

"**Nine**!"

Arthur Pendragon.

King of Camelot. After his first death in mid sixth century, it was foretold he would rise again. Destined to unite and rule all of Albion and bring back magic to the lands. Merlin was happy to have served him. Both times. The King did rise again. Only him. The friends and family they both had before were a millennia ago long gone. Merlin had waited a thousand years for the day his King and friend would return. During Arthur's rule in the sixteenth century, the King had made new friends and he had gotten himself a new wife and family. After his destiny came and passed, again the King had died in Merlin's arms. Both times he smiled. But unlike the first time, his second wife and their children and grandchildren were there with him... And just like the first time, right after the second death of the king, Merlin went away and never returned. The non-magical friends he'd made in the 1500s had never heard from him again.

Guinevere.

Merlin might not have ever showed himself to her anymore after her husband died, but Merlin did wrote to her from time to time. He found out she remarried five years after her husband, Arthur Pendragon, died. Sir Leon, a childhood friend of hers and Arthur's, was one of the first Knights of the Round Table. Gwen and Leon had four kids.. But before her and Leon happened, Gwen wrote to him once that she had a dream of Morgana and Arthur four and a half years after they died. Morgana had supposedly helped Arthur find his way to her dreams, because that was the only way they could contact each other, and they had talked for the whole while Gwen was still asleep. Gwen told Arthur about her and Leon. Arthur said he was already dead so she should do whatever made her happy. He trusts she will always make what she felt was a right and good decision for her. Gwen wrote to Merlin that the last thing Arthur said to her before they said their final goodbyes was that she should never do anything she didn't want to... And she wanted Leon.

Lady Morgana.

After killing her with a sword forged from The Great Dragon's breathe, that was the last Merlin had seen of her... But.. several years after her death, there were stories and rumors going around that she visited the families and friends of the people she killed, ordered to have killed, and the many casualties that were mainly because of her in their dreams, bringing along the diseased loved ones of those people so they could talk one last time and say their farewells. . And Merlin didn't know exactly how true this was. This was only a rumor. Maybe. Right? Because Morgana hadn't visited his dreams –But then when he really thought about it, Merlin wasn't especially close to anyone who had died because of Morgana. There was Arthur. But he had visited Gwen. It was probably only a one-visit-to-anybody thing. For sure Arthur would choose to visit his widowed wife.

Others who had lost someone, but had nothing to do with Morgana, were sad they couldn't see their loved ones one more time like those who had loses because of her could.

Gaius.

The long time court physician of Camelot, more than a father to Merlin, and one of the only few friends who knew of Merlin's magic and didn't die soon after, had died of old age nearly twenty years after Merlin disappeared. They wrote to each other often. Gaius would try to convince Merlin to come back to Camelot. Merlin would pretend Gaius hadn't asked him to. Gaius would tell Merlin about all that's happened since he went away. Merlin would tell Gaius about his travels and adventures alone or with friends he'd made.

Gwaine

Merlin saw him several years after in the Kingdom of Gawant. Gwaine did not remember him. Merlin told him he was a Knight of the Round Table of Camelot. What Gwaine did remember was NOT being a knight of anything, not living in a castle, and NOT staying one place anywhere. Merlin wrote to Gaius and Gwen about him. They were shocked. This was news to them. They were told by Percival that Gwaine was dead... Merlin and this amnesiac Gwaine got along, became friends, and even traveled together.. Sometime during the second week of traveling together, Gwaine saw Merlin using magic. . The two became even closer than before Gwaine's death.

"**Eight**!"

"**Seven**!"

Elena

She was the Princess of Gawant and ex-fiancé of Arthur Pendragon. After calling off their wedding, saying she wanted to marry for love, even after twelve years she had not found the one she felt she could be with for the rest of her life.. Her and her father, Lord Godwyn, attended Queen Gwen and Sir Leon's wedding. There, she met Sir Percival, her Knight in shining armor. Less than a year after their first meeting, they got married... Two years after their wedding, Merlin and Gwaine saved their daughter from an evil sorceress.. Gwaine recognized Percival as the man in his dream, the last Knight, friend, and person he saw before dying in the man's arms. Gwaine said he's had the same dream a few times after seeing Merlin again. But other than that, he really didn't remember anything else... Or so he says.

Mithian

The Princess of Nemeth and her cousins – all ladies – had bets that if Mithian could not survive living like a homeless traveling commoner for a month outside of Nemeth, then they would set her up with anyone of their choosing and they'll be the one to plan her wedding. Her father King Rodor did not know about the bet. Mithian told him that she would be visiting Lady Vivian's for a few weeks.. Days after being on her own, Mithian bumped into Gwaine and Merlin in a small village. The three traveled together until Mithian had to return to her Kingdom... Mithian also learned about Merlin's magic during their time together. . And when back in her castle, Gwaine asked if it would be alright if he'd stayed. "Sure, but only if you marry me," Merlin clearly remembered Mithian telling Gwaine. What a shock that was to both men. Merlin couldn't stop smiling at the two.

Merlin left. He told them he'd visit every now and then.

He never did.

"**Six**!"

"**Five**!"

Gilli

Merlin was right when he told the young man that their paths would one day cross again when Magic was permitted to use freely. Merlin and Gilli saw each other after a thousand years. Gilli told him that he'd married a girl named Sefa, whose father was a druid sorcerer and so had readily accepted Gilli for his magic. Merlin told Gilli he actually knew her before she fled Camelot.. For the next couple of centuries, Merlin and Gilli would meet up from time to time and just hang out.

"**Four**!"

The Great Dragon

Kilgharrah. He'd found that a number of other Dragons were still alive. There were also more than two hundred Dragon Eggs in the Perilous Lands. Merlin, Gwaine, and Mithian had stumbled upon them when they were following Kilgharrah's telepathic message for help. The Great old Dragon had found Aithusa and he followed her all the way there when Aithusa was trying to get away from him. One Dragon Egg at a time, the Princess of Nemeth, the ex-Knight of Camelot, the not-so-last-Dragon in existence, Aithusa, and several new Dragon friends watched as their warlock friend hatched and named thirty-seven of the almost dying eggs if they weren't hatched soon. The other hundreds of eggs still had time and so were left right where they were where no danger would come of them.

Ever since then Kilgharrah, his older brother, their two older sisters, and the twenty-something relative and nonrelative dragon of theirs together looked after the eggs and taught everything they knew to the baby dragons. They stayed in the realm of the Perilous Lands where no ordinary humans in their right minds would dare to go. The Dragons and their distant cousins, the Wyverrns, and other creatures of magic were rarely disturbed there. For a thousand years, while waiting for the Once and Future King to rise again, they took care of the lands too. Using their breath-of-life to bring life to the dead or dying trees and other plants around. The grass had grown all over and were the prettiest of green. They made sure the realm was ready for when their king returned. The land was more than ready by mid 1500s.

Aithusa.

Merlin never heard from her for nearly fifteen hundred years. He noticed she was around during the first few hatching of those Dragon Eggs. She must have flown off before all of the eggs were hatched. The Last Dragonlord tried calling for her. She never came. She didn't answer. None of the older dragons knew how that was possible. They wondered if maybe she was attacked by a Wyvern when she flew off unnoticed... That was the only explanation for why she was not answering any of The Dragonlord's calls and why the other Dragons couldn't sense where she was.. But they never found Aithusa's body.

Grettir, the keeper of the bridge leading to the Perilous Lands, told Merlin centuries later during Arthur's second rule that Aithusa may have crossed to another Reality. Or dimension. Or possibly found the portal to anywhere in Space and could have been in any planet in any Galaxy by now. Grettir wasn't sure. But he was dang sure that Aithusa was not dead. Merlin remembered how the warlock dwarf smiled while telling him that his desire to see this Kingdom return to its former glory had finally come.

"**Three**!"

"**Two**!"

Merlin.

Merlin was nothing but a servant.

Emrys, one of Merlin's many names the druids call him by. Seen and foretold will be the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known.

Dragoon the Great, the name Merlin goes by whenever he's disguised as an old man. Thought of as the greatest warlock by friends and foes.

Dolma, Merlin as an old lady... That was a funny moment for him.

Merlin was also the last of the Dragonlords.

And Merlin was the…

Destiny and doom of Morgana.

He was her destiny.  
>And he was her doom.<p>

She **was** the darkness to his light, the hatred to his love.

**He is** the light to her darkness, the love to her hatred.

He **is** the light to her darkness  
>the love to her hatred<p>

He **is** the light to her darkness  
>the love to her hatred<p>

He is the light to her darkness.  
>And the love to her hatred.<p>

He should have brought her to the light.

He should have gotten rid of her hatred with his love.

He was her destiny.

…he **was not** supposed to be her doom.

They were meant to be..

"_I fear that your futures are now joined... forever," _Kilgharrah once told him.

Forever.

He was her destiny  
>And he was her doom<p>

He was her destiny  
>And he was her doom<p>

He **is** her destiny.

Merlin **is** Morgana's Destiny

"_I fear that your futures are now joined..._

_...__**Forever**__."_

"**One –** "

Back in present day, everyone in the room started shouting, "_** HAPPY-** _"  
>Everybody, save for that one unknown, unseen, but clearly heard person who said, "Happy Birthday, Mister Ems." That was the only other spoken words Merlin heard other than the exclaimed, Happy-<p>

"…**_ NEW YEAR_ !**"

Looking around, he asked, "Ehhrmm. Excuse me, who just greeted me a happy birthday?" There was not a familiar face he saw there. "Who knew today was my birthday," questioned the old man. He glanced down at himself, just out-of-the-bluedly deciding to. Oh, lookie there! He was wearing a shirt with his white bearded-wrinkling aged face on it. The words "Happy Birthday, Mr. Ems!" were printed right under the picture. Eeeek. What a mess his long messy white hair was. His neighbor had given the shirt to him as an early birthday gift. He completely forgot he was wearing it.. Well, that explained the random greeting. "Errr. Well, thank you to whoever greeted me.. Even if maybe you were only reading my shirt out loud decidedly right when it counted down to my birthday. Yeep! January first is my birthday! Happy New Year, everyone!" He laughed.

…

Head down and looking at the corner of his eye, Mordred whispered a "You're Welcome" to the air, not really wanting the old man to hear. The boy feared when not even trying to talk psychic-mentally, that if he just thought up the reply in his head then the old man might be able to still hear him somehow. He didn't want that. The boy took out his cellphone. He had one new message.

: Puts-the-Morgue in Madam Morgan :  
><em>Nefz . Did the dare . Gave MrEms that shirt<br>for his bday . Tell your aunti Ma'am Le Fay  
>here you did your dare I dared you ?<em> _xP_

: More&More Dreadfool :  
><em>Ant Org . Ye . Greeted him a happ bday .<em>

: Puts-the-Morgue in Madam Morgan :  
><em>Wuh-evr . U better hav . I'll b askin him<br>tomoro . So tha best b for reals! And do  
>not call me tha , Most Dreadfool !<em>

: More&More Dreadfool :  
><em>Soori . I mean Ms Morgue ! xP haha<em>

: Puts-the-Morgue in Madam Morgan :  
><em>xP xDxD<em>

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"_**Don't downgrade your dream to fit your reality.  
>Upgrade your conviction to match your destiny.<strong>__**"**_

xD ? Which Merlin character quotes this saying –I wonder.


End file.
